Sucks To Be You
by Oregano
Summary: Lorelai is invited to Chris' engagement party. Luke (somehow) agrees to go with her, leaving Jess and Rory to guard the Diner. R&R please.
1. The Slightly Saner Grandmother

**SUCKS TO BE YOU**  
by Oregano

**INT. GILMORE RESIDENCE – LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**  
LORELAI GILMORE and her daughter, RORY are on the couch, WATCHING TELEVISION.  
  
**LORELAI**  
They're going to do it again?  
(beat)  
Jeez, what's up with this? Did the plot just go through Groundhog Day?  
  
**RORY**  
Oh, Joey. Stop it with the Dawson-Mania. Even I'm sick of him.  
  
Lorelai and Rory look at each other funny.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Okay, switching the channel now.  
  
Lorelai grabs the remote control.  
  
**RORY**  
A spectacular idea. May I suggest the news?  
  
**LORELAI**  
Beats the heck out of Dawson's Creek.  
  
The television set is now on the Weather Channel. Rory shifts in her seat and reaches over to the coffee table. She pulls out a white envelope under a magazine.  
  
**RORY**  
Mom, what's this?  
(opens the envelope and reads)  
An engagement party?  
  
**LORELAI**  
What?  
  
Lorelai snatches the card away from Rory and skims over it.  
**  
LORELAI  
**Your other grandmother, the slightly saner one, is throwing a little get together for her son and his little missy.  
  
**RORY  
**It's nice of her to invite you.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Heh, "You"? No, no, no, dearest. "Us," she invited "us."  
  
**RORY**  
Well, I'm not going.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Rory, don't be like that… this is your dad we're talking about.  
(beat)  
Not your grandmother. You have to talk to him sooner or later.  
  
**RORY**  
I know. I just…  
(beat)  
I just need more time, that's all.  
  
  
**INT. GILMORE RESIDENCE (EMILY AND RICHARD'S PLACE) – THE DINING ROOM - NIGHT  
**EMILY, Lorelai, and Rory are eating dinner.  
  
**EMILY**  
So I gather that the Haydens have sent you an invitation to their social gathering?  
  
**LORELAI**  
(not looking up)  
Yup.  
  
**EMILY**  
Are you going?  
  
**LORELAI**  
(glancing up at Rory)  
We're not planning to.  
  
**EMILY**  
Why not? It's terribly rude, Lorelai.   
  
**LORELAI**  
But, mom, it's going to be weird. Chris will be there, and Sherri, rubbing her tummy going, "Oh, yes, we're expecting him soon! We'll call him Christopher Jr.!" It will take me exactly four seconds before I start chewing on my hand and screaming,   
"Stop the madness!"  
  
**EMILY**  
But, Lorelai, it's your chance to, "rise above it."  
  
**LORELAI**  
You are definitely not going to let that invitation to Sookie's issue go, will you?  
  
**EMILY**  
It will finally be your chance to tell Christopher, "I don't care about you or your little wench. I'm better than that."  
  
**LORELAI**  
Yes, and I can throw myself a little shindig in my head after saying that to his face.  
  
**EMILY**  
Exactly!  
  
**LORELAI**  
Mom, I was kidding.  
  
**EMILY**  
I'm just saying; if you go, it will mean that you're a mature—  
  
Rory snorts.  
  
Lorelai gives Rory a dirty look.  
**  
EMILY**  
(cont'd)  
level-headed individual.   
  
**LORELAI**  
Mom…  
  
**EMILY**  
Just mull it over a little bit, won't you?  
  
They continue eating. After a long silence, we hear Lorelai's fork CLANG against her plate. Lorelai sighs.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Ugh, fine. I'll go.  
  
  
**INT. LUKE'S DINER – COUNTER - DAY**  
Lorelai is eating breakfast. She looks miserable. In the background, we see LUKE DANES at the cash register.  
  
Luke takes the coffee pot and walks over to Lorelai.  
  
**LUKE**  
What the hell's up with you?  
**  
LORELAI**  
Chris is having a party for his upcoming nuptial celebration and Rory won't come with me. I don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want to, but…  
  
**LUKE**  
(raises and eyebrow)  
But what?  
  
**LORELAI**  
(bites her lip)  
I need someone to be there.  
  
**LUKE**  
Moral support?  
  
**LORELAI**  
More like to be there just in case I get drunk and try to beat Sherri up with my purse.  
  
Lorelai looks down on her plate and sniffs.  
  
Luke becomes uncomfortable – Lorelai is crying.  
  
**LUKE**  
Gah, I'll go with you, you know… if you want…  
(beat)  
Just stop that crying thing.  
  
The tears magically go away and Lorelai is as bright as ever.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Really?  
  
**LUKE**  
Hang on a minute...  
  
**LORELAI**  
Thanks, Luke.  
  
**LUKE**  
No, wait--  
  
**LORELAI**  
Gah, Luke, you rock!  
  
**LUKE**  
But you're not--  
  
**LORELAI**  
I'll see you at eight, all fresh and capless!

Lorelai exits.  


**INT. GILMORE RESIDENCE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT**  
We see Rory sitting on the couch, eating from a box of cereal. She looks up and smiles a bit.  
  
**RORY**  
Thanks for doing this.  
  
PAN OVER to Luke. He is sitting on the chair opposite Rory, looking very uncomfortable in a suit.  
  
**LUKE**  
No problem. I understand that, uh, you need time to get over this thing with your dad. Take all the time you need, Rory.  
  
**RORY**  
Thanks, Luke.  
**  
LUKE**  
What I don't understand is how these Yahoo's could get through a whole night wearing this stupid getup. The party's about three hours, for Pete's sake. Ugh, this tie is killing me. It probably was some stupid dork who invented these damned nooses.   
  
**RORY**  
You should try wearing stilettos.   
  
**LUKE**  
Still-a-who-wha?  
  
Offers the box to Luke.  
**  
RORY**  
Cheerio's?  
  
Before Luke can answer, we hear a big THUMP upstairs.   
  
**LORELAI (O.S.)**  
Gah! Stupid dress!  
  
Luke and Rory look up and then look at each other.  
  
**RORY**  
Mom, are you okay?  
  
**LORELAI (O.S.)**  
Yeah! I'm fine! I just tripped over the hem of my dress and fell face first into my shoe closet.  
  
**RORY**  
(to Luke)  
Sounds painful.  
  
**LUKE**  
Yeah, and I've seen those pointy heel-y things that she wears from time to time.  
(beat)  
She has a closet all for her shoes?  
  
**RORY**  
We're talking about the second Imelda here…  
  
**LUKE**  
Jeez, how many shoes does she need?  
**  
LORELAI (O.S.)**  
Okay, I'm done primping!  
  
Lorelai comes down from the stairs in a beautiful gown.  
  
**LORELAI**  
How do I look?  
  
**RORY**  
You look like a cross between sexy showgirl and innocent Britney Spears.  
  
**LORELAI**  
There's such a thing?  
  
**RORY**  
I suppose, in an alternate universe where Zorro is French.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Hey, Jerry Maguire is in the house.  
  
Luke rolls his eyes.  
  
**LUKE**  
Come on, Walking Oxymoron.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Lead the way, Dick Clark. Ooh, I could do this all night.  
  
**LUKE**  
Please don't.  
(to Rory)  
Hey, Rory, could you do me a favour?  
  
**RORY**  
Sure.  
  
**LUKE**  
Could you stop by at the Diner later? I left Caesar and Jess in there. Alone. You know, just to check if they're okay, Jess hasn't blown up the gas tank…  
  
**RORY**  
(hesitates)  
Um, yeah. Sure, Luke.  
  
**LUKE**  
Thank you so much, Rory. I owe you.  
  
**RORY**  
Just be a good Pat Sajak and escort Vanna over here.  
  
Lorelai starts clapping.  
  
**LUKE**  
(to Lorelai)  
Stop that.

  
**EXT. LUKE'S DINER – NIGHT**  
Rory walks by the Diner and looks from outside the window.  
  
We see that the Diner is full. Jess is running around, refilling coffee cups, while Caesar brings plates of food to tables.  
  
Suddenly, Jess sniffs around. He smacks Caesar in the arm and points to the kitchen.  
  
Caesar sniffs as well and runs into the kitchen.  
  
**RORY**  
Oh, God.  
  
Rory takes in a breath and comes inside.

  
**INT. LUKE'S DINER – NIGHT**  
Jess takes the plates that Caesar has left on the counter and hands it to a COUPLE on the other side of the Diner.  
  
**MAN**   
(sniffs)  
What's that smell?  
  
**JESS**  
Don't know.  
  
**RORY (O.S.)**  
It's that house behind us. I think they burnt a cow for their barbeque.  
  
Jess smiles a bit, but recollects himself and becomes bored again. He turns to face Rory.  
  
**JESS**  
What are you doing here?  
  
Rory takes the plate Jess is holding.  
  
**RORY**  
Helping you.  
  
  
**INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT**  
Luke and Lorelai arrive and walk into the large room.   
  
From somewhere, a piano plays and on the stage, a lady sings.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Welcome to my hell.  
  
**EMILY (O.S.)  
**Lorelai! You came!  
  
Luke and Lorelai turn and see Emily.  
  
**LORELAI**  
(tersely)  
Hey. Mom.  
  
**EMILY**  
Where's Rory?  
  
**LORELAI**  
She's sick. I mean, mucus, everywhere. It's the sequel to _The Blob_.

**LUKE**  
Didn't they already make a sequel to that stupid thing? 

Lorelai pulls on Luke's arm.  
  
**LORELAI**  
You've met Luke, haven't you?  
  
**EMILY**  
You brought a man?  
  
**LORELAI**  
Whoa, did the liberty rights change again?  
  
**EMILY**  
You brought a MAN?  
  
**LORELAI**  
Mom, he's my friend. More of like my bodyguard, actually…  
  
**LUKE**  
Hey…  
  
**EMILY**  
This is perfect!  
  
Luke and Lorelai look at each other.  
  
**LORELAI**  
(to Emily)  
I'm sorry, what?  
  
**AVA (O.S.)**  
Emily!  
  
AVA walks towards them holding a glass of champagne.  
  
**AVA**  
(cont'd)  
Oh, Lorelai! You've brought Luke with you.  
(to Luke)  
Glad to meet you again.  
  
Ava thrusts her hand for Luke to kiss.  
  
Luke awkwardly shakes it.  
  
Then Ava sees Lorelai clutching Luke's arm.  
  
**AVA**  
Oh, are you two dating?  
  
Lorelai is about to answer, but…  
  
**EMILY**  
Yes.  
  
**LORELAI**  
I'm sorry, hi. Mom, this is Luke Danes, not Luke Skywalker.  
  
**EMILY**  
(laughs)  
Oh, Lorelai, your delightful sense of humor.  
  
Lorelai is confused. She looks up at Luke. Luke shrugs.  
  
**AVA**  
Oh. Well. I have to go mingle. It was nice running into you, Emily, Lorelai, Luke.  
  
Ava quickly leaves.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Mom! Why did you say that? Now everybody thinks that me and Luke are a couple!  
  
**EMILY**  
(sighs dramatically)  
That's the point, Lorelai.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Oh, my God, you ARE insane. I thought that, "Mom is crazy" vibe was just a joke…  
  



	2. The Fun Begins And Abruptly Ends

**INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT**  
We start at a WOMAN talking to someone. We then PUSH THROUGH her shoulder towards the back.  
  
Luke is standing beside Lorelai by the BAR.   
  
He holds a flute of champagne and hands a martini to Lorelai.  
  
They look bored.  
  
**LUKE**  
What time is it?  
  
**LORELAI**  
(not looking at her watch)  
Three minutes after you've last asked me.  
  
**LUKE**  
How do you know it's three minutes after?  
  
**LORELAI**  
Because I've been counting the minutes in my head.  
  
**LUKE**  
What time is this stupid thing over, anyway?  
  
**LORELAI**  
(takes a sip of her martini)  
Two more hours.  
**  
LUKE**  
Hell.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Isn't it?  
  
  
**CUT TO: **  
A few moments later. Luke and Lorelai are at a mini-buffet table.  
  
Luke is holding a plate out for Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai still has a martini.  
  
  
**LUKE**  
(glances behind Lorelai)  
Damn, that lady can eat.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Who?  
(turns around)  
Sherri?  
  
**LUKE**  
Yeah, that's like, her fourth plate of mini-quiche.  
  
Lorelai nods and takes a sip of her drink.  
  
**SHERRI (O.S.)**  
Lorelai?!  
  
Lorelai chokes on an olive.  
  
Luke beats her back.  
  
**LUKE**  
Are you okay?  
  
Lorelai keeps coughing and ducks behind Luke.  
  
SHERRI walks over happily towards them.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Did she see me?  
  
**LUKE**  
Yes. Stop pulling my coat. When you pull it, it pulls my shirt. My shirt then pulls the Godamn tie, and then I can't breathe.  
  
**SHERRI**  
Hey! I didn't think you would come!  
  
Lorelai comes out from behind Luke.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Heh. Surprise!  
  
**SHERRI**  
That's so brave of you, Lorelai. Coming out like this.  
  
**LUKE**  
(to Lorelai)  
Hey, congratulations, Diana Ross.  
  
Lorelai glares at Luke.  
  
**LUKE**  
Hey, the Pat Sajak jokes were worse, okay?  
  
**SHERRI**  
It must be hard, you know, seeing Chris and me together.   
(rubbs her stomach)  
I guess that you've heard.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Sure did.  
  
Lorelai throws back her drink in one gulp. She bangs the glass on the counter and snatches a mini-quiche.  
  
Luke is openly glaring at Sherri, but she doesn't notice him.   
  
Luke fakes friendliness and extends his hand.  
  
**LUKE**  
Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm sorry. I'm Luke Danes, Lorelai's boyfriend?  
  
Sherri is taken aback and takes his hand.  
  
**SHERRI**  
Really?  
  
So is Lorelai, who blinks at Luke.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Really?  
  
Luke puts an arm around Lorelai's waist and holds her hand.  
  
**LUKE**  
(to Sherri)  
We've met before, remember? I own Luke's Diner.  
  
**SHERRI**  
Oh! I know you now!  
(beat)  
Well, congratulations, you two!  
  
**LORELAI**  
Uh. Thank you?  
  
**SHERRI**  
Oh, I have to go mingle with the guests!  
  
**LORELAI**  
Mingle away!  
  
Sherri smiles at them and leaves.  
  
**LORELAI**  
What the hell was that?  
  
**LUKE**  
She pissed me off. She sounded so full of crap, I decided to shove something in her face.  
  
Lorelai smiles widely at Luke.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Well, thank you.  
(beat)  
Hey, do you want to 'mingle'? I want to show off my new fiancé.  
  
**LUKE**  
We're engaged now?  
  
**LORELAI**  
It seems so. Come on, it can be a little game. We can play with their heads.  
  
Lorelai laughs evilly.  
  
**LUKE**  
God. Are you even human?  
  
Lorelai looks at him expectantly.  
  
**LUKE**  
(smirks)  
Whatever. Let's go. Might as well have a little fun to get through this drag.  
  
  
**INT. LUKE'S DINER – NIGHT**  
Rory is refilling a coffee cup.  
  
The door JINGLES and she looks up.  
  
It's SHANE. She takes a seat by the counter.  
  
Rory tucks her hair behind her ears and walks over to Shane.  
  
**RORY**  
Can I get you something?  
  
**SHANE**  
No, it's fine. I'm just waiting for Jess.  
  
**RORY**  
He's busy.  
  
**SHANE**  
I can wait.  
  
**RORY**  
No, you can't.  
  
**SHANE**  
Yes I can.  
  
**RORY**  
Look, if you're not going to order anything give someone else a seat. People who come in here are hungry beings, you know?  
  
Shane gives Rory a dirty look but sees something behind Rory and brightens up.  
  
**SHANE**  
Hey!  
  
Jess enters.  
  
**JESS**  
I'm working.  
  
**SHANE**  
Then ditch.  
  
Jess steals a glance at Rory.   
  
Rory looks annoyed, but trying not to show it.  
  
**JESS**  
(still looking at Rory sideways)  
Not tonight.  
  
**SHANE**  
What?  
  
**JESS**  
Some other time.  
  
Shane gives Jess a look and glares at Rory.  
  
**SHANE**  
Fine.  
  
Shane storms out of the Diner.  
  
Rory breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Jess cocks an eyebrow.  
  
**JESS**  
Something wrong?  
  
**RORY**  
Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine as a dandy.  
  
Rory pauses, as if to rethink her comment.  
  
**JESS**  
(smirks)  
Okay.  
  
**  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
**CLOSE SHOT: a woman's laughing mouth.  
  
We ZOOM OUT and see that the WOMAN is holding a flute of champagne, talking to Lorelai and Luke.  
  
**WOMAN**  
AHAHAH-haaah! That is just too cute of a story, Lorelai!  
  
**LORELAI**  
I know! Lucas is such a darling…  
  
Lorelai pats Luke's arm.  
  
**LUKE**  
(fake friendliness)  
Okay, you two, stop harassing me.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Oh, would you mind if I just make a quick trip to the, heh, powder room?  
  
**WOMAN**  
Oh, no! By all means! We women have our needs.  
  
**LUKE**  
Amen to that!  
  
**WOMAN**  
Oh, LUCAS! You kill me with your humour!  
  
**LUKE**  
(phoney smile and sigh)  
I'm trying…  
  
As the woman laughs again, Lorelai exits.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Jesus.  
  
But before she makes it to the washrooms, she TRIPS over the hem of her dress and pitches forward.  
  
Two hands encircle Lorelai's waist and pulls her upright.  
  
Lorelai leans back against her savior.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Hooh, thank you. For a moment there, I thought that I was going to rip my dress off and give everyone here a free peepshow. It's very Moulin Rouge-esque.   
  
We PAN UP to follow the arm around Lorelai to see who it is.  
  
CHRISTOPHER leans down and whispers to Lorelai's ear.  
  
**CHRISTOPHER**  
Hey.  
  
Lorelai straightens up. Her smile leaves.  
  
**LORELAI**  
(stiffly)  
Chris.  



	3. The Confrontation

**INT. LUKE'S DINER – NIGHT**  
The Diner is starting to empty. Only three people are left eating.  
  
Rory sits on a barstool while Jess mops behind the counter.  
  
Rory turns around and looks at Jess.   
  
Jess stops and looks back at Rory.  
  
**JESS**  
What?  
  
**RORY**  
Nothing.  
  
Rory turns back around.  
  
**JESS**  
What's on your mind, Rory?  
  
Rory doesn't answer.  
  
Jess shrugs and continues mopping the floor.  
  
Rory turns around again.  
  
**RORY**  
Why her?  
  
**JESS**  
The one I wanted wasn't available.  
  
Jess stares straight into Rory's eyes.  
  
Rory meets his gaze. She clears her throat and looks away.  
  
**RORY**  
I'm glad you didn't ditch tonight.  
  
**JESS**  
(quickly)  
I didn't do it for you.   
  
**RORY**  
(offended)  
I know that.  
  
**JESS**  
Just making myself clear.  
  
**RORY**  
Crystal.  
  
Silence.  
  
**RORY**  
Okay, I'm tired of this.  
(beat)  
I want to make out.  
  
**JESS**  
(looks up)  
Excuse me?  
  
Rory's eyes widen.  
  
**RORY**  
Make up. I said make UP. Not make out. Why would I say make out? That doesn't make sense. We're just friends.  
  
Jess starts to smirk. He leans on the mop handle and looks at Rory.  
  
**JESS**  
You sure?  
  
Rory starts to fidget.  
  
**RORY**  
Yes.   
  
**JESS**  
Friends?  
  
**RORY**  
That's what we are.  
  
**JESS**  
Friends.  
**  
RORY**  
Pals. One hundred percent platonic.  
  
**JESS**  
Huh.  
  
**RORY**  
Or acquaintances, even. We're not that close as to be labeled "pals," really.  
  
**JESS**  
Not really.  
  
**RORY**  
Glad that's settled.  
  
**JESS**  
So this topic is dead.  
  
**RORY**  
Multiple stab wounds to the chest. Heart failure. Blunt force trauma. Asfix—  
  
**JESS**  
Rory, I get it.  
  
They both awkwardly stare at an empty mug beside Rory.  
  
**RORY**  
Oh.  
(beat)  
Okay.  
  
  
**INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT**  
Lorelai and Christopher face each other, with his arms still around her.  
  
**CHRISTOPHER**  
You have no idea how glad I am that you came tonight.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Why?  
  
**CHRISTOPHER**  
Because I missed you so much, Lor.  
  
Christopher leans in and tries to kiss Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai pushes him back.  
  
**LORELAI**  
What do you think you're doing?  
(beat)  
If you think that I came here to see you, you are dead wrong, Chris.  
  
**CHRISTOPHER**  
Why did you come, then?  
  
Lorelai's voice begins to tremble.  
  
**LORELAI**  
I came here because I am a mature, level-headed woman. I'm here to show you that I can handle whatever situation you hurl at me, Chris. You are not the center of the universe, and I'm sorry if I've played any part to making you think that.  
  
Everyone in the room stops talking and gathers around the two.  
  
**CHRISTOPHER**  
I love you, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai glares at Christopher.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Then stop hurting me.  
  
Lorelai leaves.  
  
Christopher tries to go after her, but Luke grabs his arm.  
  
**LUKE**  
Leave her alone, Christopher.  
  
**CHRISTOPHER**  
But—  
  
**LUKE**  
You can't have Sherri and Lorelai at the same time.  
(beat)  
Be thankful that you have at least one, unlike some people.  
  
Luke starts to go after Lorelai.  
  
**CHRISTOPHER**  
Luke!  
  
**LUKE**  
What?  
  
**CHRISTOPHER**  
Take care of her. She's special.  
  
**LUKE**  
I knew that long before you did.  
  
Luke walks away leaving a disappointed Chris behind.  
  
**LUKE**  
(cont'd)  
Jackass.  
  
**  
EXT. GARDEN – NIGHT**  
The GARDEN is quiet. In a small area, there are old-fashioned benches positioned around a small fountain.  
  
Lorelai sits on one of the benches, facing away.  
  
Luke arrives a moment later and stops a few steps away. He takes a deep breath and walks over to Lorelai.  
  
**LUKE**  
Are you okay?  
  
**LORELAI**  
I'm fine. I'm just…  
  
Lorelai breaks down into tears.  
  
Luke jumps and looks around nervously. He sits beside Lorelai and puts a self-conscious arm around her shoulders.  
  
Lorelai cries into Luke's chest.  
  
**LORELAI**  
(cont'd)  
I sorry, Luke. I know how much you hate crying, but...  
  
**LUKE**  
Normally, I'd never do this but…  
  
Luke closes his eyes and sighs.  
  
**LUKE**  
(cont'd)  
Let it all out.  
  
Lorelai does as he says. She hacks and gasps in Luke's arms.  
  
Luke's face softens and he pulls her tighter against him.  
  
**LUKE**  
That guy's a jerk-off.  
  
**LORELAI**  
(sniffs)  
I know.  
  
**LUKE**  
And I thought Taylor was a putz.  
  
Lorelai smiles and gives him a choked laugh.  
  
**EMILY (O.S.)**  
Lorelai?  
  
From the darkness, Emily steps out looking sad.  
  
Luke and Lorelai look up.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Mom?  
  
**EMILY**  
Lorelai, I came out here to tell you…  
  
Emily hesitates.  
  
**LORELAI**  
How badly I handled the 'situation'? Huh, mom? How childish I looked, throwing a tantrum in front of all those people? How the DAR will be talking about this and about you until the end of the year? How I—  
  
**EMILY**  
(loudly)  
How proud of you I am.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Excuse me?  
  
**EMILY**  
I…  
(beat)  
I'm proud of you, Lorelai. And I'm sorry for forcing you to do this. It was insensitive of me and I had no idea how much Christopher hurt you.  
  
Lorelai smiles wanly.  
  
**LORELAI**  
It's okay, mom. I'm glad that I came.  
  
Emily smiles, an almost regal smile, and nods.  
  
A moment passes between mother and daughter.  
  
Finally, Emily clasps her hands.  
  
**EMILY**  
Well, I'd better get back to the party. People are waiting for me.  
  
Emily turns to leave.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Mom.  
  
Emily looks back.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Thank you.  
  
Emily smiles again, but shorter this time.  
  
Then she leaves.


	4. The End?

**INT. LUKE'S TRUCK – NIGHT**  
Luke is driving while Lorelai sadly stares out the window.  
  
The truck is quiet, and Luke worriedly glances at Lorelai.  
  
**LUKE**  
I'm glad this stupid thing is done and over with.   
  
**LORELAI**  
Amen, sister friend.  
  
**LUKE**  
Are you feeling any better?  
  
**LORELAI**  
Just having a three-mile-radius to that place makes me feel like dancing in my underwear.  
  
**LUKE**  
Do that when I'm not here. Or when I've turned blind from that woman's platinum blond head and deaf from her annoying high-pitch cackle. Or when I've gone retarded and start bashing my head against the driving wheel.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Glad you had fun. I think they're having another hoobab next week, if you're still interested. And sane.  
  
**LUKE**  
I'd rather drink your coffee and die a horrible death.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Save the horrible death for Chris.  
  
The truck becomes quiet again.  
  
**CLOSE** **SHOT**: Lorelai's hand. We see it resting on the seat, illuminated by a patch of light from the outside.  
  
A CAR drives by on the other side of the road, making it disappear in the darkness.  
  
The car passes and the patch of light comes back. We then see that Luke's hand covers it protectively.  
  
**MIDDLE** **SHOT**: Lorelai. She looks down surprised. Then she slowly stares at Luke.  
  
Lorelai turns back to the window with a small smile.  
  
  
**INT. LUKE'S DINER – NIGHT**  
Jess and Rory are closing up.  
  
Rory is wiping the tables and Jess is putting the chairs up.  
  
Jess pauses for a moment and looks over to Rory.  
  
**JESS**  
Thanks, Rory.   
(beat)  
For helping out.  
  
**RORY**  
I didn't do it for you.  
  
Jess smirks and turns back to the chairs.  
  
**RORY**  
But… you're welcome.  
  
Jess looks over his shoulder and nods.  
  
**RORY**  
Jess?  
  
**JESS**  
(keeps working)  
What?  
  
Rory fidgets with the rag.  
  
**RORY**  
Do you think…  
  
**JESS**  
Do I think what?  
  
**RORY**  
Have you…  
  
**JESS**  
Have I what?  
  
**RORY**  
What I mean is, Are you…  
  
**JESS**  
WHAT, Rory?  
  
**RORY**  
Nothing. Nevermind.  
  
**JESS**  
You sure you don't want to talk about it?  
  
**RORY**  
Yes.  
  
**JESS**  
Really sure?  
  
**RORY**  
Positive.  
  
**JESS**  
Okay.  
  
**RORY**  
Although…  
  
**JESS**  
What is it?  
  
**RORY**  
No, it's okay. I won't mention it again.  
  
Jess turns back again.  
  
Rory finishes wiping.  
  
**RORY**  
I'm all done. I'm heading home.  
  
Rory takes off her apron and walks to the door.   
  
She pauses.  
  
**RORY**  
Jess?  
  
Jess looks at Rory.  
  
**JESS**  
Yeah?  
  
**RORY**  
When do you think will things be normal again?  
  
A very long, awkward silence ensues.  
  
**JESS**  
It all depends on you, Rory.  
  
Silence again.  
  
Jess coughs and puts up the last chair.  
  
He turns around and almost bumps into Rory who is now standing right in front of him.  
  
They look at each other for a moment.  
  
Rory suddenly hugs him.   
  
Jess is paralyzed for a second, then he closes his eyes and hugs her back.  
  
Rory lets go of Jess and runs out the door.  
  
Jess numbly stands in the middle of the dark diner with his arms hanging on his sides.  
  
  
**EXT. GILMORE RESIDENCE – PORCH – NIGHT**  
Luke and Lorelai have arrived.   
  
They go up the steps and onto the porch.  
  
Lorelai leans on Luke and sighs.   
  
Luke leads her to the porch swing.   
  
Lorelai smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
**LUKE**  
I'll leave you to yourself.  
  
Lorelai suddenly grabs Luke's hand.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Don't go yet. Just stay with me for a second.  
  
Luke looks at their hands and then sits beside Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai presses herself to Luke and leans on his shoulder again.  
  
Luke becomes tense.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Sheesh, will you relax, I won't get you pregnant.  
  
**LUKE**  
I can't help it.  
  
Lorelai rolls her eyes.  
  
We ZOOM OUT as Luke puts an uneasy arm around Lorelai.  
  
  
**EXT. GILMORE RESIDENCE – PORCH SWING – NIGHT (LATER) **  
Luke looks at his watch.  
  
**LUKE**  
I'm gonna go. I want to make sure that my Diner's still standing and fully operational when I get home. You know, to make sure that there isn't a gaping hole starting from my roof to the ground below...  
  
**LORELAI**  
Yeah, that'd cut down on tables a lot.  
  
Luke stands up and makes his way to the porch steps.  
  
Lorelai gets up. She hesitates for a moment, then…  
  
**LORELAI**  
Luke!  
  
Luke turns around just as Lorelai runs to him.  
  
She takes his face into her hands and gives him a long kiss.  
  
Luke is taken aback and gropes for the railing. He misses and FALLS OVER into the bushes, carrying Lorelai with him.  
  
We hear RUSTLING and both of them come out of the bushes.  
  
Lorelai pats her dress down and fluffs up her hair.  
  
Luke straightens his tie and smoothes his hair back.  
  
They look at each other for a second.  
  
**LUKE**  
What was that?  
  
**LORELAI**  
I don't know.  
(beat)  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.  
  
**LUKE**  
(quickly)  
No, it was fine. Kind of… took got me off-guard… gave me a mild heart attack… I know you didn't mean that. I didn't want that to happen, anyway. It's probably the champagne. And those oysters may have gone bad or something.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Yeah, they really should inspect the food that they serve more closely.  
  
Lorelai bites her lip.  
  
**LUKE**  
Yeah, what kind of quality control could the caterer be settling for?  
  
**LORELAI**  
Sookie would kick his ass.  
  
Luke looks up at Lorelai. He touches his lips.  
  
**LUKE**  
Ah, screw it.  
  
Luke quickly walks over to Lorelai and kisses her.  
  
We see Rory come up from behind some trees.  
  
She shoves her hands into her pockets and keeps on walking to the door.  
  
**RORY**  
Eew, get a room, you two…  
  
Rory enters the house and closes the door, leaving Luke and Lorelai outside still kissing.  
  
**END**   



End file.
